


Aziraphale's basin runneth over

by Epivet



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Sofa (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), But Aziraphale hadn't realized that either, But he hadn't realized it, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Scene: Church in London 1941 (Good Omens), St Dunstan-in-the-East
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epivet/pseuds/Epivet
Summary: Aziraphale stared at the bag of books in his lap as he struggled internally. There were rules, after all. You don’t just miracle an escape from an exploding SC2500 without expecting some scrutiny. Now would be the riskiest moment to be together. Always best to be cautious in such matters.“Won’t you come in?” Aziraphale wondered who had spoken and then realized with a jolt it was he.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Name That Author Round Five: After Dark Redux





	Aziraphale's basin runneth over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GO Events server's Name That Author Round 5 prompt "There is a door that should never be open. It's open". 500 word limit

“Here you are, angel. Try not to get involved with any more Nazis, yeah?”

Aziraphale stared at the bag of books in his lap as he struggled internally. There were rules, after all. You don’t just miracle an escape from an exploding SC2500 without expecting some scrutiny. Now would be the riskiest moment to be together. Always best to be cautious in such matters.

“Won’t you come in?” Aziraphale wondered who had spoken and then realized with a jolt it was he.

Crowley appeared to deliberate before shrugging. “Alright, angel.”

Aziraphale scurried to the bookshop door. As he gestured for Crowley to enter, he realized the demon was still navigating his way from the Bentley, wincing with every step.

“Oh, Crowley, the consecrated ground!” Aziraphale rushed to his side, coaxing Crowley to lean on him. “Really, dear. What were you thinking?”

“That you’d appreciate not being discorporated!” barked Crowley before whimpering.

Appearances be damned. Aziraphale easily lifted Crowley and carried him to the couch in the back room.

“I’m fine, Aziraphale. Really.” Crowley complained unconvincingly.

“Hush.” Aziraphale disappeared for a moment, returning with a basin of water, towels, and a bottle of whiskey. He handed the bottle to Crowley. “I’m afraid you’ll be needing that.”

Kneeling in front of Crowley, Aziraphale gingerly removed his Oxfords. He gasped at the open sores then gently rinsed them. Tending to a demon’s injury must be on the “Do not do” list, but what if said injury was a consequence of helping a celestial being? No, don’t start questioning things. Keep dangerous notions behind walls. A sharp inhalation interrupted Aziraphale’s thoughts.

“Too much, dear? Am I hurting you?”

“‘S okay, angel. Just a bit overwhelming.” Crowley leaned forward and cautiously rested his hands on Aziraphale’s head before mumbling, “Too much good and bad at the same time.”

Aziraphale met the golden eyes mere inches away. Crowley had walked into a _church_ to rescue him. And in the midst of utter destruction had thought to save his books. No other being in all of Her creation would have known their importance to him. No one else treated him with such kindness, such lo–. Hereditary enemy, you fool. There are rules, boundaries, lines you do not cr–. 

While his brain dithered, his heart took command. He surged forward, cupping Crowley’s cheeks as he pulled him into a soft kiss. The collapse of St Dunstan-in-the-East around them an hour earlier had felt less earth shattering. Crowley pulled back in surprise before closing the distance again and recapturing Aziraphale’s lips. As the kiss deepened, frantic hands sought purchase to press their bodies closer. Crowley clutched Aziraphale’s hips to hoist him into his lap. As Aziraphale eagerly complied, his foot caught the basin’s edge, tipping it and soaking their pant legs.

“Shit!” hissed Crowley as Aziraphale leapt backwards. 

“I’ll get more towels!” Aziraphale dashed out of the back room before slumping against a bookcase, panting and flushed.

There is a door that should never be open. It's open. Fuck.


End file.
